grandtheftautolvfandomcom-20200214-history
Terry Torpe
=Terry Thorpe= *Edit **History Terrence "Terry" Thorpe is a 31-year old member of The Lost Brotherhood and the LCPD believe that he may run one of their methamphetamine labs. He is the Lost's Arms Dealer. He and Clay Simons are friends of Johnny Klebitz and help him out on some missions when Johnny calls for them. He also provided weapons for the attack on the jail and helped Johnny to get to Billy Grey there. In The Lost and Damned, the player can call Terry to deliver weapons to his current location or close by. Unlike Little Jacob, Terry carries RPGs and other powerful weapons. By the end of the game, Terry is one of the only four remaining members of The Lost's Alderney Chapter. The other three being Johnny Klebitz, Clay Simons and Angus. Mission appearances http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Terry_Thorpe&action=edit&section=1Edit ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War *Action/Reaction *Liberty City Choppers *This Shit's Cursed *End of Chapter *Bad Standing *Heavy Toll (If called for back-up) *Marta Full of Grace (If called for back-up) *Shifting Weight (If called for back-up) *Diamonds in the Rough (If called for back-up) *Collector's Item (If called for back-up) *Was It Worth It? *Get Lost Terry's arsenalhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Terry_Thorpe&action=edit&section=2Edit Melee *Knife - $100 Thrown Weapons *Molotov cocktails - $350 per unit *Grenades - $700 per unit *Pipe Bombs - $700 per unit Handguns *9mm - $420 + $25 for each additional magazine *Automatic Pistol (CZ-75 Automatic) - $500 + $25 for each additional magazine Shotguns *Shotgun (Stakeout) - $840 + $100 for 10 shells *Combat shotgun (Remington 11-87 but with a pistol grip) - $1,500 + $100 for 10 shells *Sawn-off Shotgun (Remington Spartan 100) - $600 + $100 for 10 shells *Assault Shotgun (Street Sweeper, (DAO-12/Armsel Striker)) $3500 Submachine Guns *Micro SMG (Uzi 9mm) - $840 + $20 for each additional magazine *SMG (MP5 10mm) - $1,750 + $20 for each additional magazine Assault Rifles *Assault Rifle (AK-47) - $2,450 + $55 for each additional magazine *Carbine Rifle (M4A1) - $3,500 + $70 for each additional magazine Sniper Rifle *Sniper Rifle (PSG-1) - $5,000 + $500 for each additional magazine Other *Grenade Launcher (HK69A1) - $7000 + $300 per grenade *Rocket Launcher (RPG-7) - $10000 + $300 per rocket *Body Armor - $300 LCPD Database recordhttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Terry_Thorpe&action=edit&section=3Edit Surname: Thorpe First Name: Terry Age: 31 Place of Birth: Acter, Alderney Affiliations: Member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost OMG Criminal Record: *1997 - Grand Theft Auto *1999 - Manslaughter *2005 - Possession Controlled Substance: Methamphetamine Notes: *Member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost MC. *Believed to be running a methamphetamine lab. Triviahttp://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Terry_Thorpe&action=edit&section=4Edit *If Terry is with Johnny on a high building, and if he is hardened enough, he can be pushed off and will still survive. The same goes with Clay. *Terry has a deep-seated hatred for the federal government, and seems to believe it exists exclusively to curtail various freedoms and rights. He firmly believes that federal agents are closely monitoring both him personally and the Brotherhood as a whole. (The latter suspicion is proven true when Johnny Klebitz recives a phone call shortly after a mission.) He subscribes to multiple conspiracy theories, particularly ones that demonize the government. Despite his distrust of federal and all other authority, however, he is every bit as patriotic as any other Lost brother, and in fact served in the U.S. military in his younger days. However, Terry's patriotism is rooted in an idealized national past, one he speaks of frequently and at length. *Terry is divorced, and apparently does not hold a high opinion of his former wife: when fistfighting, he has been known to make comments such as, "I'm gonna picture my ex wife's head on your body!" Despite this, he's been known to express his continuing love for her when intoxicated. *Terry likes to watch America's Next Top Hooker, and votes frequently for his favorite hooker. He also has a fondness for a stripper at Honkers named Bambi. *During the friendship activities, Terry will speak haltingly of his brother Colin, known as "Crazy Colin" to his friends. Colin apparently had a falling out with his and Terry's father, leading to his being banished from the Thorpe family farm; later, he finds God and becomes a Born-Again Christian, before succumbing later still to heroin addiction. *Terry is a heavy smoker, and gets a kick out of smoking in 'restricted' areas. He mentions that both his ex-wife and his doctor disapprove of his smoking. Johnny Klebitz has been known to poke fun at Terry's habit, calling him a "pussy" for smoking only light cigarettes. This habit might be a reference to Little Jacob's habit of smoking marijuana, because both characters provide protagonists with weapons. *Just like Johnny and Brian, Terry has a patch on the bottom-right corner of his vest that reads, "I Rode Mine Los Santos 2004." *Terry is in debt to some people. He will say this if you try to buy weapons from his van but do not have enough money. *If Johnny calls Terry to purchase weapons, and then seperately calls Clay to hangout, Terry will not join Clay and Johnny (and Jim before the end of the storyline) as he is situated elsewhere to sell Johnny weapons. *If you look closely, you can see that Terry has two small facial scars on his left cheek. *In early trailers and photos, you can see that Terry's clothes were a lighter grey. There were at least four different versions of Terry before one was picked. *Terry has a gold earring in the same spot of his left ear that Johnny does.